fustration of life
by AliGee3
Summary: an epic revolving around a character obsessed with his favourite anime, where a situation of near death changes his life!
1. Chapter 1

Frustrations of life

A fuckit all by me in science

Basically a short story

[Science is a lesson of wonders]

An epic written because echhi are amazing.

Today was the day where I finished demon king diamao, it was my favourite anime, it was too relatable I was just like that boy who became the demon king, I loved it so much. If only I was a demon king myself. Man those eyes scars got me so hard. After I finished this masterpiece of an anime, my life felt empty. All I had left was the OVA and I fainted due to the perverted womanizing fanservice they contained.

"What is a life" a though pondered my mind.

It felt like all of these people who was once my friend has just left me completely. I hate this feeling, why why why! Was I left alone? I loved this show, the characters are all unique that one person with purple hair, was amazing I shipped the fuck out of her and the main characters that not even a piece of ice can stop the love I shared for them.

After screaming and punching the wall for a few hours I went to my bathroom and stood in my bath tube completely nude as I washed the blood away from my body, I was crying as the soap fell from my hands, life should not be like this, first elfen lied and now this, why? You audience tell me now. I took a step aside and slipped on the soap. I fell and my neck broke, I was still alive "fuck me" I cried as the shower water started to drown me. My last thought was the anger how I would never become the demon king. The surge of energy made me instantly stand up, I broke the shower head and swallowed the dirty shower water, I screamed as I was confused, soon the anger was too uncontrollable as my hand moved down towards my penis, I could not control myself any longer, as I started to fapp vigorously, I was accelerating as insane speed, until I was about to climax "Make me the demon king" I screamed as I erupted my load all across the bathroom.

A huge surge of magical power overcame me as my ectoplasm splattered across all inches of the bathroom, I breathed heavily, as a soaring pain for came my eyes, I looked in the mirror and I saw the demon king.

Suddenly my mother and sister entered the room and gasped at my ectoplasm and the broken shower head.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Frustration of life

Part 2, a new demon king

[This is getting quit fun to write such material, how scary of that]

As my mother entered in she was in shock, "what happened?" my older sister walked in wearing a bath robe "can I use the shower now?" a mass of ectoplasm dropped onto her face because the writer is a sexist cunt "my only son, how could he", said the in pained mother she was crying "I am going to destroy you, ye insignificant wretch" she took off her shoe and proceeded to hit me, however I was the demon king, this bitch can't do shit, a mass of insane magic flustered out destroying my mother as her body was shot across the room, the process destroyed her clothing leaving behind the body of a true virgin.

"what the shitting fuck" my sister said as she inspected my so called mother " she is not our mother", I smiled I knew this all along, and now that I am the demon king his knowledge is beautiful, now I know that there is mystery to be done I must find my mother now.

"Oi come with me" I said to my sister, the aurora of the demon king gave me a badass suit and a bitching fedora, with a stride of a don I walked out, I must find my mother.

After 5 minutes of searching is noticed that my mother lived next door and she did that because the fake was trying to assassinate me after learning that I was the demon king. The story ended and now I have become the greatest entity alive.

My greatest moment was when I fought and destroyed an island that work as a male sex slave shop, after freeing them all I let them feast upon the fortune I now held.

[Wow science can fuck you up]

The end

This is the first story I complete on this website ;)

Expect some crazy shit.


End file.
